1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crease forming apparatus as well as a post processing apparatus and a recording member processing apparatus respectively using the same crease forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For a recording member processing apparatus and a post processing apparatus for enforcing a post processing on a recording member, a crease forming apparatus which is used to form a crease in the recording member is proposed.